In the following discussion, certain devices and methods will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
Numerous types of liquid nail polish formulations are sold commercially. Liquid nail polish formulations typically contain a film former such as nitrocellulose, which makes the polish waterproof, tough and hard; a plasticizer such as various resins, camphor, and phthalates to provide flexibility; solvents and diluents that are usually a blend of low, medium and high boiling point liquids such as acetone, ethyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, and ethanol; pigments and other compounds to impart color, and, e.g., opacity, gloss, or metallic qualities; and thixotropic compounds, anti-oxidants, UV-stabilizers, and the like to improve qualities of the polish to optimize shelf-life, flow, homogeneity, and color consistency and to prevent sedimentation and separation. However, most polishes do not additionally comprise ingredients that are good for the nails.
Onychomycosis is a fungal disease of the nail. It is the most common disease of the nails and constitutes about half of all nail abnormalities. The condition may affect toenails or fingernails, but toenail infections are particularly common. The prevalence of onychomycosis is about 6-10% in the adult population.
What is needed in the art is a nail polish formulation that provides a glossy, fashionable, attractive and durable nail polish while treating or retarding onychomycosis and/or imparting other antimicrobial or health benefits to the nails. The present invention meets this unmet need.